


Nobody Needs To Know

by Anotherlovely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Love, M/M, Pain, School, Volleyball, bxb - Freeform, gayish, hurtnoya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherlovely/pseuds/Anotherlovely
Summary: Nishinoya, libero of Karasuno high schools's volleyball club, Has two secrets that nobody needs to know.1. He is being bullied by the basketball team and doesn't want to worry anyone by telling them. And it's really embarresing.2. He has a major crush on his teams ace, Asahi.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"Noya-san, you're so cool! please show me how to do the rolling thunder!!" Hinata asked with sparkling eyes. its nice to have someone look up to you the way hinata does.

"anything for my favourite junior."

I do a couple of stretches to prepare myself for my own epic-ness. 

"ROLLLLINNGGG THUNDERRRR!!"

"WOW, nishinoya senpai is so COOL! please tech me senpai!" hinata said, bowing below his knees - filling me with pride.

"No can do. Before you can learn such a move, you must be able to receive the ball effortlessly."

Hinata just ran off shouting out to anyone asking if they will help him practice.

"Noya, how did you get that bruise?" suga asked from behind me.

"wh-what bruise?" how did he see? did my -

"you're shirt lifted when you were showing hinata your move just now - so how did yo get it?"

"oh, I didn't realise i had a bruise. Its probably just from practice. don't worry about it."

"are you sure? it looked pretty painful. You're not getting into fights again, are you?"

"No, I stopped with that - it worried asahi too much." 

"good. we need are libero in his best condition." suga pat me on the back before joining the others on the court. i have to try harder to make sure nobody sees the bruises.

....

.....

.... lunch ....

"Noyaaaaa, come with me to the canteen." Tanaka said from the door, dragging everyones attention to him with his booming voice.

"Not today. I have something to do." 

"You've always got something to d- wait! dont tell me you got a girlfriend??? before me?"

"no, that's not it. maybe tomorrow. right now i'm busy." I say as I walk past him.

"do you want anything from the canteen?" I just brush off his question - if he got e something, they would just steal it anyways, so why waste money?

I walk down the hall and outside into the courtyard. Hinata and Kageyama are practising across the court from me. Kageyama looks a bit agitated and Hinata looks the same as always - excited.

I take a final glance of the courtyard - making sure no one from the team is looking at me - before going behind the main building where no one can see. 

My heartbeat quickens with every step I take. there they are. waiting with grins on their faces.

I'm such a coward. looking down at my feet out of fear.

"Glad you finally decided to show up. what took you so long?" Hiroki - a tall, strong basketball player - asked me.

"I- a-a friend-" I started

"Shut up. I don't really care just get over here and kiss my shoes." I think he might have a foot fetish but you didn't here it from me.

I slowly walk over to where hes sitting and get on my knees. I lean down and do as he says. luckily for me, he's rich, meaning who shoes are always freshly polished.

I sit back on my knees, not daring to get up after what happened last time. 

"now, what did you bring for me today?" 

I grab my bag from my back and open it, handing him the lunch I bought for today.

"Rice balls. thats it? you think I can get full from eating just rice balls?.. huh,.. are you going to answer me?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're so pathetic." He says before taking a bite from the rice ball.

"At least they taste good. Now, get out of my sight before I decide these aren't good enough. 

I rush up, grabbing my bag and going back to my classroom. I sit at m desk with my head down, hiding the tears that leak from my eyes. 

...

.....

...

I think I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I lift my head from my desk, everyone else is gone.

I need to get to practice.

I get up, push chair in and run out my class and into tanaka.

"what are you doing here?" I ask him.

"you didn't show up to practice, so I thought i would check your class before I went ho- have you been crying, are you okay?"

"yeah, im fine. I fell asleep during class and I just woke up."

"okay.. well practice is over, wanna get something to eat? I'm starving."

"no, iIneed to get home."

"that's cool." he sounds a little disappointed but if Hiroko sees me eating something, he'll get mad I didn't give it to him. I would rather eat in the safety of my home."

we walk together in awkward silence until we get to the front gate and have to go our separate ways.

"oh, Noya. Asahi was worried about you. you should probably call him or something."

"Okay".

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"yeah I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

.....

....

.....

When I get home I go up into my room, shut the door and crumple against it. I'm so pathetic.

what would the team think? Tanaka and what about Asahi? they would never be able to look at me the same. Especially Hinata.

I don't have time to cry now. I have to make something to bring for hiroko tomorrow. then I can cry.

My secret is that I'm being bullied by the guys from my schools basketball team. And my other secret, I don't even want to think about because it will never happen.

...

..

..

End of chapter one.

Hope you decide to stick around til the end.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking towards the back of the main building when I heard someone running towards me.

"Senpaiiii, where were you yesterday? you didn't come to practice." Hinata asked me.

"I had a meeting with my teacher after school yesterday. I'll be there today." I look over at Hiroko and his group of friends, they're all just looking at me.

"will you practice with us now senpai?" I didn't even notice Kageyama.

I Look over and make eye contact with Hiroko. He will be pissed if I don't give him my lunch but he also doesn't want anyone to know about what he does behind the school building.

"Who are they?" Kageyama asked, motioning towards the gang of boys behind me.

"they're from the basketball team."

"why are they staring at you?" I need to get my juniors away. Kageyama's too smart for his own good.

"They've been trying to get me to join their team."

"You?" of course he doesn't believe me but it's the only thing I could come up with.

"come on. lets go practice. Let your senpai tech you something cool."

"REALLY?" Hinata seemed to shout at the top of his lungs.

"yeah lets go." I start to lead them to the otherside of the court, closer to the gym. I notice Kageyama is still looking at hiroko. "Are you coming?"

"yeah." I hope Hiroko isn't getting any ideas. Knowing him, he would love to torment kageyama - It's best not to think about it. I couldn't imagine him doing anything to my juniors.

Although practising with Hinata and Kageyama is fun, I cant help but keep glancing back over at Hiroko, who always seems to be looking at me. 

"Bye noya-san. see you at afternoon practice."

....

......

....

coach Ukai was talking to Takeda sensei while everyone is taking down the net.

I just cant get Hiroko out of my head. Is he going to go after Hinata or Kageyama? Maybe he'll leave me alone now that he sees I have friends and he doesn't want to draw a crowd. 

Surely it cant be that simple. I'll have to keep my eye out for him from now on.

"Everyone gather up!" coach Ukai shouted to get everyone's attention."

"we have a practice match at the end of the week with Nekoma. It's an away game, so you'll have to take the day off school. I have already gotten permission from the principle, now i just need signed permission from your guardians. Pick up a form from Takeda sensei at the end of the practice."

I grab a permission slip before making my way out of the gym.

"Noya. How come you weren't at practice yesterday?" it was Asahi this time.

"I was with a teacher." lying to him feels ten times worse than lying to anyone else.

"is everything going okay?"

"yeah, why wouldnt it be?"

"I-I just wanted to make sure. you'e been acting weird lately and im worried about you yu." I swear I almost cried then and there.

"theres no need to worry. everything is okay."

"you saying that is making me even more worried."

"I have to get home. Tell your mum I said hi."

I walk faster not giving him any chance to reply. I really hope he doesn't follow me. I'm about to start crying and I cant let him see me so broken.

when I'm far away enough from school that I know no one will see me, I let the tears run freely down my face. they tickle a little bit.

I hear footsteps behind me. It better not be Asahi. I quickly glance behind me and see it's Hiroko and his two friends.

I stop. my body is frozen and I cant move. he's going to kill me.

"I thought you'd at least run for a little bit." he comes up to me and puts his arm around my shoulder.

"what do you want from me?"

I'm pushed against a rusty metal fence.

"I want the lunch you never gave me."

"It's in my bag." someone grabs the bag from my back and then I'm roughly pushed against the fence, bits of the broken metal stabbing at my back.

One of Hiroko's friends tips everything from my bag onto the floor.

"rice balls again? I'm getting really sick of these." he throws my lunchbox a few feet away from me.

"I can make something else just please, let me go."

His grip on my shoulders relax and I'm filled with relief when a solid punch is sent right into my get sending me to my knees. someones sneaker connects with my face causing me to fall on my side.

"watch the face, I don't want to get into trouble because of this piece of shit."

Kicks are thrown at my stomach and legs. even though they're not aiming fr my face I'm still using my arms to block my head from potential impact.

"Whats this, looks important?" I don't even look at what hes referring to.

"practice match permission slip. Do you really think you should waste your time playing a stupid game you're not even good at?"

I hear the tearing sound of paper and little bits hitting my body.

"You should get up before anyone sees how disappointing you are." I wait until their footsteps completely disappear before I get up.

Grabbing my things and brushing off my clothes I walk my way home.

Thankfully, my granddad isn't home, he would freak. best clean myself up in the bathroom.

In the mirror I see a purplish bruise on the left side of my face and dried up blood under my nose - which is also very purple.

using water I clean up my face, making sure to get every drop of blood. unfortunately, water cant take away the large bruise on my face.

I'm not even gonna bother looking under mt shirt, I already know its going to look awful - how can I go to school like this?

...

...

...

I don't go to school the next day - I don't want anyone to see the bruises on my face.

..

...

. I don't go to school the day after that either.

I got a couple of messages from the team.

Asahi also sent one. He asked if he could come over. I said no. I'll be at school tomorrow anyways so its not really a big deal.

...

.....

..


End file.
